T the Tree
by fierydivergence
Summary: Some thoughts on Thalia and Annabeth's sisterly relationship. Background Percabeth. Hope you enjoy! One shot


Monday, September 14, 2006

"Hey T," the little girl giggled as she sat down next to the big tree at the edge of Camp Half Blood's borders. "How's it going?" The young girl couldn't have been more than nine or ten, her blond braids bouncing around her shoulders as she talked.

"Luke helped me climb the climbing wall today, isn't that amazing? He's just so great…" The girl's eyes sparkled with disapproval. "Some new kids came today. They are so annoying. Their last name is Steal, or something like that. They prank everybody. Hermes kids, of course." The little girl tilted her head upwards for a moment, as if she was listening to the trees response.

"You would hate them Thaila, I know you would," Annabeth sucked in a big breath. "I'll come see you as soon as possible. I love you!" And she took off running back to her cabin.

Thursday, June 7, 2008

Annabeth was dangling her legs over the edge of one of the lower branches of the massive pine tree that stood tall and proud after four years. They were the only branches she could reach, given that she was twelve.

"Sorry for not visiting sooner T. But this is something important. Remember that prophecy that Chiron told me about? We think we found him. His name is Percy Jackson, ad he is a son of Poseidon. He's so stupid… Oh my gods, Thalia, I do not like him! he drools in his sleep and furthermore is supposed to die before he's sixteen! And the whole Poseidon/Athena thing." The trees branches waved back and forth, causing some leaves to fall to the ground, though there was no wind. Annabeth, now twelve, sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Love you too Tals. I'll come talk to you later."

Thursday, July 7, 2009

"Hey T. T the Tree." The male's voice rang out as he sat himself down on the roots of the tall pine. He played with something in his pocket, and it might have been the cause for the worry lines on his face, making his scar stretch and wrinkle, making his appearance age years in seconds. "I'm really sorry about this Thalia. You would kill me right now if you could, I'm sure. But you know me. I'm too cowardly to stand up to him. I have to do this. I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." Luke Castellan removed the syringe from his pocket. The purple liquid contained within it had no place in this natural forrest. "Please forgive me T," and with that Luke stabbed the needle deep into the bark of the tree, pressing down on the release and allowing the liquid to flow into the tree. The large pine tree seemed to sag with disappointment. "You know I'm sorry. I love you T. T the Tree."

Saturday, July 9, 2009

"Heya T. So, Percy was being uber obnoxious earlier. He has this major obsession with all things blue. Why does the color blue have to exist everywhere? And not only that, he has a brother. Half brother, actually. A _**cyclops **_half brother. I don't care what you think, he terrifies me and I don't like him." A leaf fluttered from the tree like a bird taking flight and landed on Annabeth's head. "Yeah, well I would think you'd agree with me, considering what they did to you," Annabeth sucked in a big breath before throwing her arms around the tree. "Grover, Percy and I are going on a quest." Annabeth whispered into the bark of the tree.

"Technically it's Clarisse's quest, but Percy and I had an idea… We're going to save you Thals, we might even bring you back." A few tears fell from the storm gray eyes. "I want my best friend back." Annabeth whispered, before kissing the trunk lightly and shouldering the backpack she had left resting on some rocks a few feet away. She walked through the entrance of camp, only stopping to look back and wave at the tall tree that was oozing tree pus and dropping pine needles and leaves every which way. The tree had turned a pasty gray mixed with dust brown, and it made Annabeth throw up in her mouth a little.

Sunday, August 13, 2016

A couple dressed in the neon orange of CHB nearly trips over themselves on their way towards the most serene cabin at Camp Half Blood. The man looks nervous, but beyond elated. The woman has a thrilled look on her face, like she can't believe that her dumb old Seaweed Brain finally took the hint. The man knocks on the door of the cabin, and it's opened by a golden man, his hair is a deep blond, his eyes a brilliant blue. "Jason, buddy, how are you?" Percy claps his old friend on the back while Annabeth rolls her eyes. Man hugs, she thinks to herself. Jason gives Annabeth a proper hug before opening the door wider for them.

"Finally tied the knot huh?" Jason asks with a wink. Annabeth blushed and laughed, while Percy just drew Annabeth closer to him. "I assume you want me to go get Thalia. Good luck escaping her wrath Percy." Percy gulped a bit and Annabeth slapped Jason's arm. Jason skirted her hand and left the cabin to go find his big sister.

"Percy, she won't hurt you. She may be a Hunter of Artemis, but I'm practically her little sister. She has to give us her blessing." Percy nodded, his stiffened shoulders relaxing a bit. Annabeth leaned her head back against Percy's shoulder.

"Technically, shouldn't we be asking Athena for her blessing?" Percy asked. Athena was probably the scariest god alive, at least to Percy, and she was also Annabeth's mom. In-laws, I tell you.

"Oh boo hoo, technicalities. Aphrodite we'll hopefully hold her back until after we talk to Thalia. Then we can go and deal with the big guns." Annabeth shrugged happily. Percy looked down at his girlfriend of four years. "Who are you and what have you done with my Wise Girl?" Percy deadpanned. The two were giddy with excitement, Percy's hands were still shaking because he only heard Annabeth's voice in his ears, saying 'yes' over and over again. When the door to the Zeus cabin banged against the wall, Percy and Annabeth were in what you could only call a face battle. Thalia, leader of the Hunters of Artemis, bad girl supreme, cleared her throat. "Um, guys? PDA much?" Annabeth pulled back, blushing.

"Hey Thals."

"Hey Annie. What was this urgent information that made my little brother run screaming into the woods?"

"Well, you see Thalia, I uh, asked Wise Girl over here to marry me." Thalia's shockingly electric blue eyes widened. "And she said yes." One of Thalia's perfectly sculpted eyebrows shot up past her stark black bangs. There was a lot of stifling silence in the cabin, the statue of Zeus looking down on the trio almost amusedly.

"Well, why are you standing here telling me about it? Get your asses down to the dining hall to pray to Aphrodite or something. You do not want Athena on your ass because you asked her favorite daughter to marry you, Perseus Jackson." Percy released a large gust of air he didn't know he was holding in. He let go of Annabeth and strode over to hug Thaila. "Come here, Pine Cone Face!" Percy crowed. He pulled Thalia in for a massive bear hug. She struggled against him, calling, "I told you never to call me that again!" When Percy finally set Thalia back down on the floor Annabeth was doubled over she was laughing so hard. When she got herself straightened up, Annabeth smiled and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Percy, could you give us a minute?" Percy was still smiling like an idiot. He could marry his Wise Girl. "Of course sweetheart. I love you," Percy kissed Annabeth's cheek and left the cabin, probably in search of Leo or Tyson, or most likely Jason, so he could let them know that the danger that is Thalia Grace has passed.

"T the Tree," Annabeth whispered. Now twenty, Annabeth's blonde hair was long and flowing, but today was pulled in a side french braid, courtesy of Piper Mclean.

"Annabeth," Thalia pulled her best friend/little sister in for a hug. "I am so happy for you. I am so proud of you. You have done everything that I never had the courage to do, you know that don't you?" Annabeth nodded her head, her eyes filling with happy tears. "Now, I may be stuck forever at sixteen," Annabeth laughed at Thalia's joke, her voice shaky through her tears. "But I do know two things about marriage. One, pray to Aphrodite almost as often as you pray to your mother, and Two, love him with your whole heart. Neither should be very hard for you to do."

"Thank you Thalia," Annabeth clung to the only mother figure she's had in her life. "I love you."

"I love you too Annie. You know Luke's proud of you too right? Me and him, we are so proud of you." Annabeth was shaking, she was crying so hard. A few tears were rolling down Thaila's cheeks as well.

"Now you can bet on all the stars that I will be at your wedding, alright?" Thalia took Annabeth's face in her hands, using her thumbs to wipe away the tears.

"Swear on the Styx?" Annabeth asked.

"I swear. Now get on back to your Seaweed Brain, don't want him to get worried." Annabeth's smile lit up like the sun. She kissed Thalia on the cheek before running out the door and down the path to the lake. Thalia smiled after her. She leaned against the doorway of her father's cabin, and reminisced. Being a tree hadn't been much fun at all, but it had taught Thalia that the people who love you will always come back to you.

**This is a one shot I thought of after I saw a post on tumblr. I also kind of needed some closure after I read BOO, so I wrote this. And now you're reading it. I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot, I might write more in the future. R&R everyone, and have a great day! **


End file.
